


Winged Soulmate

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Getting Together, M/M, Winged Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Idea by several prompts on tumblr, mainly inspired by mid-nighttiger's work of a fanart of Tony's wings, and an idea that the tips of the wings change colour when you meet your soulmate.Steve hasn't been in the new century long, and had given up on the idea of perhaps getting a soulmate one day. Then, all of a sudden his wings start changing colours. And so do Tony's.





	Winged Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, what an original title and riveting summary! Well, what can I say.

They say the tips of your feathers changing colour and glowing is a process. It doesn’t happen right away, but as soon as you meet your soulmate, the process begins. You may feel a tingle, maybe you won’t feel it at all. You might only notice it’s happening the next day. They might feel different. And how do you know who your soulmate is? Well, everybody said, that’s pretty obvious – it’s whoever you met recently who also has changing colour tips on their wings. And since not everyone has soulmates, it’s not likely to happen to more than one pair of soulmates in the same room, at the same time. But it’s not like that _couldn’t_ happen. In that case, you would think it might be hard to tell whose your soulmate is. Maybe somebody has already met their soulmate, but is not with them, or they’ve died. But everyone is also sure that they usually feel a certain connection with their soulmate anyway – whether they like it or not – so you would ‘know’ who your soulmate is.

Steve was looking desperately around the room to see whose his could be. With limited success.

Tony didn’t know what to do. He had figured out it was Steve, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. And boy, he wanted to. But, there was no point in trying to hide it forever, because you couldn’t. But when he developed the courage, he would just tell Steve, and explain how he doesn’t want to be with him, so get over it and move on. Because no. So, naturally, to calm himself down, or do the exact opposite, he found a willing person to have sex with. Because. No.

The next morning, after pondering through the night with not much sleep and an energised jog, Steve was relaxing in the kitchen area when an unknown man, looking tired in sleepy clothes came to get some coffee.

“’Sup,” he said, nodding.

“Uh,” Steve frowned, “G-good morning.”

The man nodded again.

Then Tony came rushing in, and saw them both, and he retreated his wings behind his back.  
“Oh, hey dude, I was just getting your coffee-”

“N-no, that’s fine, uh-” Tony started, dragging him away to talk to him.

Steve looked at them, feeling the lump in his throat. It felt painful to see Tony with another man. Knowing that they probably…slept together. Cause that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays.

Oh, fuck it. They had sex. Tony and this man had sex. Maybe they even did it more than once. Maybe they do it a lot.

Steve realised his face was contorting into a look of mortification and disgust, and he was grinding his teeth together, _and_ he had accidentally bent the _spoon_ he was holding. Dammit. Why did he have to torture himself over the image of Tony…with someone else…in that way…not him…

When Tony shooed his ‘man’ to the elevator and saw him off, only then did Steve notice. Huh. They all knew that one of Tony’s wing was long damaged and he had repaired, or mostly replaced it with one he built himself, but with fairly good resemblance to the other beaming red-feathered wing, but always had a shinier glow to it, as it clearly wasn’t the same natural material, but was mechanically made.

And now the tips of his natural one had changed colours. Steve hadn’t noticed it yesterday, how could he have been so stupid? The one Tony replaced must not show when, or if, he met a soulmate. He was sure they were both red. He had read Tony’s file, seen pictures of him, heard others talking about him, read all about him in the news of his iron man extravaganzas and playboy tendencies. And he had admired his beautifully shaped wings when he had seen him up close yesterday when they had met officially for the first time. He had basically froze to the spot, encapsulated by his beauty, which was nowhere near as good in the magazines, and eventually was able to shake his hand and talk to him for a while. He was smiling quite a bit. Tony might have thought he was a bit mad. But he was gracious, and allowed Steve to stay at the Tower, and Steve was just liking him more every second, especially as Steve made him laugh about how it’s so different from the 40’s and Tony’s eyes had crinkled and Steve caught a shine in his brown eyes. But Tony was kind about it, telling him about helping him accustom to the new world and welcoming him to the Avengers, only teasing him a little, okay maybe they had debated a little tensely about what authority the avengers had and whatnot, but he could tell Tony was, if anything, enjoying the challenge. He had slipped away not long after that, Steve had been worried he was distancing himself from him.

Steve was only sipping some wine over by the buffet tables at the event when he looked down to see his wing twitch, a normal thing, but then did a double at the light blue feathers, but with a keen eye for detail noticing that the tips of his wings were white. _White._

He was feeling mixed emotions to say the least, but had finally met his soulmate! Which must mean they were in this room…full of people. He moved his way through the crowds, questioning a nice woman called Sharon who had different coloured tips, meaning she had a soulmate, but it turns out she had recently got back with her childhood best friend and they were ‘giving it another go’. Steve politely said he was glad for her, and excused himself, and looked around the room. He then bumped into Tony, who he had realised was not his soulmate, but he still liked him and cared for him, no matter what – soulmates are not the be-all and end-all – and when he reached him, Tony looked slightly panicked and Steve instantly wanted to erase his anxiety, whatever had caused it, but Tony left politely before he could. Steve couldn’t find his apparent soulmate, and his wings drooped a little by the end of the night, but he had shrugged it off and went to his room to ponder.  

Just like Tony’s Iron Man suit, the tips of his one outstretched wing was now golden yellow, and it looked great on him. But they weren’t there before. Steve’s white-tipped wings weren’t there before yesterday either. Which meant…oh, please, let it means what he thinks.

Tony blushed when he realised Steve had caught on, and hid his wings behind his back, in a defensive way.

“Er…Steve,” Tony said, coming hesitantly towards him.

“Is it you? Is it really you?” He asked in awe.

“Uh, yea, wow, you couldn’t _sound_ more pleased to be my soulmate.”

Steve looked confused. “Well – I am pleased, Tony, of course I am, it’s just, you don’t…look to ecstatic about it,” he finished when he saw Tony’s expectant face. Tony sighed.

“Look, Steve, we can probably ignore this, ok? I’m sorry, but I just don’t think I’m the guy for you. You have the whole world. Go have fun.” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder, and began walking away.   
“Wait, no – I don’t one the whole world,” Steve protested, getting up, and Tony sighed. “I just want you.”

Tony walked away, and Steve felt like the hole inside him since he had woken up in the new century was just getting deeper.

Tony had seen Captain America’s great blue wings turn white at the congregation he was holding. In a room full of people, and his presence just had to get more obvious. Tony didn’t want this. Why couldn’t he just be left to his own devices, his own decisions? He didn’t want to be tied down. Certainly not be Captain Fucking America.

Unfortunately, fate, or Steve, had other ideas as only the next day they were in the training room going through drills, and Tony ended up pinned on his front on the ground with Steve on top of him, clearly showing his superior fighting skills and Tony just grunted.

“Good try,” Steve panted, “But don’t hold back.”

“I – wasn’t-” Tony gritted out. He was building up a sweat, “You gonna get off me, now?”

“Uh. Yea.” Steve rolled off him, and Tony stretched and slowly stood back up. “D-did I hurt you? Your wing? I know it’s m-mechanically built but-”

“It’s fine.”

Steve nodded, but still checked Tony over.

“Wow. There’s some serious tension between you two,” Clint said, grinning.

They both turned to glare at him.

Natasha grabbed him and led him out of the room, while he was arguing, “What? It’s _true_.”

Tony drank some water hungrily.

“And I meant sexual tension!” Clint just had to call out.

Steve looked up, blushing.

“Who was that man?” Steve said.

“What man?”  
“The one that was here yesterday. With you. staying with you,” Steve said slowly.

“What- see, this is why I didn’t want this – I don’t need you policing me about!”  
“I’m not! I just,” Steve argued lamely, “I just wanna know…” Ok, it sounded stupid.

“He’s just a guy. A friend.”

“A friend.” Steve’s voice sounded cool.

“Steve, what is this? You gotta give me something here.”

“I…want you. As my soulmate. We’re soulmates, we’re meant to be together.”  
Tony looked a little guilty, but exasperated as well.

“I don’t believe in what’s ‘meant to be’, ok?”

“But I wanted – I wanted you before, anyway.”

“What?”

“I knew I liked you as soon as we met, before I knew I had met my soulmate. I was really disappointed when I realised it wasn’t going to be you, but then I saw your other wing – I forgot…and – I could paint it for you.”

“You…I’m not following.”  
“I could paint your other wing for you, yellow, like your other one!” Steve said happily. He had a goofy smile. “I am a painter, well, artist, but y’know.”

“You. Liked me. Even without the soulmate thing.”

Steve frowned. “Well, duh, Churchill,” Steve scoffed a bit, smiling at the little joke. See, Tony wasn’t the only one who could be sarcastic.

“Uh…Okay,” Tony said, blinking fast.

“So, what do you say? We give this a go?” Steve proposed, “No other men or ‘friends’, just me and you, and – and, painting your wing, and the team, and…”

“Ok, ok cowboy slow down – one at a time, yeah?”  
“Yeah ok,” Steve smiled, “Does that mean yes?”

“Yes, you 13-year-old dork,” Tony said. It was in a jokey way though, so Steve decided not to be too offended.

“Who was that guy?” Steve asked. Tony got his stuff to leave.

“His name’s Damien,” he said. Steve narrowed his eyes, committing it to memory, as his wings became tenser.

“Damien,” he said, disliking the taste of the name on his mouth. Tony inwardly smiled as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had carefully, and lovingly painted the tips of Tony’s mechanical wing the same shade of his other one, a golden yellow, and did it so that it matched up. Tony was looking at him while he was doing it, and insisted it didn’t need to be perfect, but Steve thought that it was important, so.

“Does it ever…hurt?” Steve asked tenderly.

“No, not really,” Tony answered, looking down. “It did at first. I mean, my whole wing was…it was coming off. Installing a new one just took a bit of getting used to. Once I calibrated it with the same velocity and core power of the other wing, everything became much easier.” Tony now had his other wing curled around his front, where he was nervously picking at some of his feathers, which Steve noticed he sometimes did as a habit. He was stroking where the red became yellow, and had a fondness, and pride in his eyes, and Steve loved it more than anything in the world.

Tony also liked basking in Steve’s wings sometimes. Reminded him of the sky, but was strong and sturdy when it curled around him protectively and in a soft hold. It made him feel safe, and for the first time, he wasn’t even scared to admit that. They began to read each other’s tell sometimes by what their wings were doing, making them in tune with each other’s moods, so it made it easier – particularly in arguments.

The first time they slept together, their wings touched a _lot_ , which was a little awkward, but a lot more sensual, and Tony had once again ended up tucked into Steve, their wings melding together, as if it was meant to be.

Tony buried his head in Steve’s neck to take in the fresh, cottony smell of his blue wings. The tips of them then tickled the bottom of Tony’s back, and he flinched a bit, mock-hitting Steve as Steve giggled, and it vibrated through him, making him smile. Tony pushed Steve’s hair back with the tip of his own wing, and Steve stroked it gently, looking Tony in the eye in the dimness of their bedroom. Tony’s wings settled down, compacting around him and behind his back comfortably.  

“I like this,” Tony said to him, tracing lines on Steve’s chiselled chest.

“Me too.” Steve looked to Tony’s lips and leaned in to kiss him, and Tony closed his eyes, lip-locking with Steve like he planned to never let go. Like, ever. A quick breathe in through his nose, and he was good again. Their lips were stuck together, tongues moving, noses bumping. And they had never been more content than being encased in each other; to just _be_. So wrapped up in each other, they didn’t notice that the tips of their wings were gravitating towards the other, and melding together, as they begun to _glow_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write different things to do with this or other similar AUs, I do really like the wings idea. I need more winged cuddling. I sort of maybe wrote this like in a semi-rush. I don't know.   
> Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
